


Behind His Back

by seizansha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GreedLing explains Ed's tumultuous reaction to his past to Hohenheim. *extra scene to Ep. 47*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind His Back

He found him sitting by the firebox again. "Ed already knew most of your story," Ling stepped out of the shadows, standing just outside the logs. Hohenheim kept poking at the fire.

"Ed's seen the temple at Xerxes." Ling added on. "We were stuck in Gluttony for a while with Envy in his true form," the immortal man froze, "Ed realized what that transmutation circle's for."

Hohenheim snapped up, staring at the Xingese prince as he kept talking. "Ed figured out what Father did, what he's after, and what the Homunculi are made of. He used some of Envy's souls to open a portal out of Gluttony. He's probably told Al about it."

"But knowing it and seeing it are two very different things," Hohenheim added.

Ling nodded. "Ed's seen what's inside us, what makes us so powerful." The prince stared him in the eye, "He's got every right to be this torn up."

"Between that and his hatred of me, I'm surprised he turned down my offer." Hohenheim smiled as he sat back down. "He's as tenacious as his mother."

"And as annoying as his old man." The homunculus turned around and walked away waving. "Later Pops."

**Author's Note:**

> it struck me as odd that Hohenheim would brush off Ed's reaction when he was concerned about Al's.


End file.
